


Playmates

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus is concerned by Rabastan's playfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 10 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Rodolphus, Rabastan, Evan: pranks, school, fun_.

"You think we'll get to see the Dark Lord before school starts?" asks Rosier.

Rabastan drops an arm around his shoulders. "Sure we will."

"Don't be too sure," Rodolphus says, shaking his head, but not because of his doubts about any meeting.

He doesn't like how Rabastan is hanging all over Rosier; it isn't discreet, and there are many who would play more than pranks on Rabastan for such an unnatural display.

 _I'll talk to him later_ , he decides, as Rosier asks, "Why shouldn't we be sure? We're bound to serve, too."

"Yes," Rabastan says, "and won't that be fun?"


End file.
